desimefanonfandomcom_id-20200213-history
The Enlighting Love - Chapter 4
thumb Chapter 4: On the way knock "W-who's there?" said Murder, stuttering and hiding behind the sofa. "Brother Envy or Sister Kindness or.." mumbles Murder then a farmiliar voice said "It's me, Rebel!" Murder quickly unlock the door and ran to the bathroom, leaving the confused Rebel looking at the open entrance. "That's ... strange?" said Rebel but walked inside anyways. "Murder?" calls Rebel. (...) "Oh no..." said Shine silently but enough for Witchcraft to hear. "What?" asks Witchcraft. "The weather forecast of ours said ... the town of yours will get a ..." said Shine but unable to finish her words, Witchcraft had seen the screen slowly. He's examining the screen as if he's searching for sth. "I should bring all of them here..." said Witchcraft, his face looked all serious than he is before. Shine looked at him, worried and then at the screen. "You must..." said Shine then continue "I don't want them to die, yet..." "Yeah, it's a 'must' ..." replied Witchcraft. (...) "I... I.. We shouldn't hide our relationship!" said Violence, shaking in fear that Courage will be mad at him or else. Courage's eyes widened when he heard Violence said that and replied "Are you.. sure?" Violence didn't expect his answer and stare at Courage then replied "Y-Yes, Coury.." Courage sighed and stare into Violence's eyes, making the wolf blushed. "We're gay... Are you sure that they will accept us?" asks Courage in a serious tone. "I saw that we're hiding it and you felt ... you felt that y-you can't ... be yourself?" said Violence, trying to say his words carefully. "Violy..." said Courage in a soft voice then grabbed his hand. "You can tell me everything, We're on this together... If sth. matters to you, I'll try fixing it .. together ... okay?" said Courage which made Violence calmed down. "Thanks, Coury.. I love you." (...) Kindness looked at Envy, saw that he finally stopped his sobs and tears. Kindness also can free herself easily now. "Vy' ?" calls Kindness while petting his head gently. There's no response until Kindness is about to see his face and get out from the hug. "Sorry.. Was that Rebel that opened the door?.." said Envy silently but enough for Kindness to hear. "Yeah, felt better? And you don't have to say sorry, Vy' ..." replied Kindness, fixing Envy and her position. Both sat face to face now as Envy recovered slowly. There's a silence for a few mins until Envy broke it and said "Sorry because I never told you what was happening to me.." "Eh..? What was happening to you?" said Kindness, her eyes and voices showed all worriedness. Envy tries to get up but fail, making Kindness stood and sat next to him to prevent him to do things that he shouldn't do right now. "You've just recovered, Vy' ! Don't push yourself too much..." said Kindness, holding his hand tightly. "I... nevermind.." said Envy, his vision doesn't look clear. Slowly, it fades and the only one he knows was that Kindness may put a pillow for him. "Vy'?!" (...) "I should go home, Thrift' .." said Chaos, looking at the beautiful scenery on the evening sky. Orange, Yellow, and such vivid colors made Chaos' face looked more beautiful as it's reflected. And that will make Thriftless fall in love more/again with her. "Let me accompany you~" said Thriftless, opening all his robotic thingy and saved it. "Thanks for the offer~ But I'm fine." said Chaos, smiling at the Lynx. That's make him blushed and Chaos finally noticed it. She giggles and stare at the evening sky, blushing herself. "What's so funny, Chaos?" asks Thriftless, blush more as he heard her soft giggle. "Nothing~ Just saw what I had always wanted to see..." (...) Patience stood there in disbelief (?), she didn't know what to feel. Embarassed, Funny, Relief? 'Come on Pat' ... It's the truth, you should be happy and hope that they didn't lie~' thought Patience, looking at both her juniors laughing. "R-Really?" asks Patience which stopped both 'hysterical' laugh. Forgiveness wiped his 'laugh of tears' and said "Really! Why would we.. Gyahahaha!" When Forgiveness laughed again, Patience sweatdrops while thinking 'So... why did everyone thought so?' "Sorry for that, Sister Patience. But what we said are true~ Why did Big Sis' asked anyways?" said Mercy. "Uhm ... nothing? Just curious about the relationship~" said Patience, staying 'strong' to hide her 'strangeness' toward them and pet Mercy's head. 'Why did everyone thought so? I wonder if he thought so too... How will he reacts? Come on, ... positive thinking! .. Why would he cares anyway.. Did he even have a feelings for me?' (...) "YEAY!" said Animancy happily while playing with the dog. "I'm. Tired." said Demonism, holding a stick while sitting in a long wood chair along with Shamanism. He is holding a ball with a dog food next to him. "No wonder Father sometimes got frustrated and stressful..." said Shamanism. "Did I care? Of course NOT! I will just never felt tired just because of a dog again!" . . . (Silence) "Demonism?" calls Shamanism. . . . (Still silence) "HUWAAAAAA!" . "Forgive me, Motherf***er..!" . . . (...) 'Hmm? Time to go home.. I know it may be strange, he told me to do so.. but when I asked why, he never replied me or just said...' thought Wrath then opened the door, reavealing a sleepy Envy that was lying down on Kindness' shoulder. "W-Wrath?.." said Kindness, trying not to shake in fear so that Envy didn't get awoke. "Sorry." said Wrath, very simple. 'What did I thought about earlier? Meh...' Wrath went to their 'playhurt' and saw Rebel standing there. "Big Bro' Wrath?" he said, kind of shock to see Wrath came here. "Where's the others?" asks Wrath. Rebel is silence for a while until a voice said "Rebel! Brother Wrath! Welcome home!" "Murder?" (...) Kindness pick Envy up with her angelus form after putting a note on Wrath's couch. She got him home and place him in the bed slowly and carefully until she turned to her mini form and sat next to him. "Envy..." mumbles Kindness, there's no response for a few secs until a small voice of his said "Kindy..." "We're home." "Hn?" (...) "Big brother Wrath.. Everyone, I'm home." said Chaos, she came inside the house and find no one. "Eh..?" said Chaos, turning around to check if there's anyone. "Murder?" calls Chaos because he is the one that didn't leave the place. She noticed a note in Wrath's couch and read it then smiled a small smile. "Oh~ That's why~" (...) "But, Light! You know your crazy forecast, right?!" said Witchcraft, half shouting. "Yes, yes.. but I don't think we can bring ALL of them..." replied Light calmly. "And you guys have no right to force us!" said Dark then continue "You can bring Atramentous, though!" "S-Sorry to interrupt... we decide to make a house for them .. or else ... it's our responsibility so that both of you didn't get tired." said Shine, which made Witchcraft nods in agreement "Both of you really want to save ... your family and friends?" asks Light, standing next to Dark. Shine and Witchcraft looked at each other then nod together. Light looks at Dark and smiled, making Dark sighed. "Alright ... but don't stay here too long, it's dangerous. We're kind of a different world and .. 'species' ..." said Dark, finally allowing it. Witchcraft and Shine looked at each other excitedly then at Ms. Light and Dark, saying "Thanks a lot!!" (...) "Where's Bashful..." asks Musical, repeating Joyful's question. "Dunno." said both of them together. "Come on you guys! It wasn't the time to-" said '''Imaginative ' but cut off by Shine saying "Follow me! Glimmer and Witchcraft found sth. !" "Go..." said Figthful which made Creative looked at him with worried eyes.'' "Whatever, don't break the 'rules' .." said Creative, tagging along with Joyful and the others. Fightful sighed and saw almost all of them following Shine and Witchcraft. "Blessful.." said Fightful, causing Blessful attention and nods in understanding. "Let's see if this trio things would do.." said Blessful." Kategori:Enlighting Series Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Characters Kategori:Romance Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Family Kategori:Ships Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me